halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jay-I425
}} } |-| Mark-V = } |-| Gen-2= } |caption = Jay-I425 in all of his forms |name = Jay-I425|realname = Jay K. Tyranian |spartantag = I425 |homeworld = |birth = August 7th, 2527 |gender = Male |height = Unarmored 193.04 cm SPI 195.15 cm MJLONIR 204.216 cm |hair= Brown |eyes= Blue |affiliation = Unified Earth Government |rank = Chief Petty Officer |specialty = *Demolitions *Hand-to-hand combat |battles= *Infiltration Mission *Battle Of the Shield World *Battle Of Installation 07 *Battle Of Reach *Battle Of New Mombasa *Battle Of Requiem *The Raid *The Spartan's Prayer *Installation 00 **Post-Crash Battle **Battle For The Temple **The Flood **Battle For The Composer **Battle For The Index *Beta Hydri VI **Battle for the Armory **Insurrectionist Separation *Installation 02 **Post-Crash Battle **Battle for the Index **The Flood Against Everyone *Neos Atlantis **Fight against Dark Moon Enterprises *Installation 00 (Again) **Finding the Nuclear Weapon **Using the Nuclear Weapon *Harvest **The Insurrection *Adrift **2562 *The Insurrection **The Flood ***The Sacrifice |status = Deceased |cyber = |imageBG = |birthname = Jay Tyranian|armoredheight = 213.36 cm |servicenumber = I425 |Class=|born = August 7th, 2527|speciality = Demolitions, Hand-to-hand combat|unit = *Incognito Company **Anchor Team|weapon = (Formerly), (Formerly), (Currently)|era = Incognito Era|class = Incognito Company|died = August 7th, 2562}} Spartan-I425, better known as Jay-I425 (Born Jay Tyranian, '''also known as '''Anchor One), was a who was once part of Incognito Company, until he was extracted from his garrison in 2551. He was assigned with [[Jayne-428|'Jayne-I428']], [[Kal-I338|'Kal-I338']], and [[Adam-I420|'Adam-I420']], for Fireteam Gamma One, later known as Anchor Team. He was first deployed in 2540. In 2551, Jay was part of the small group candidates in Incognito Company who received , due to having the genetic markers that the Spartan-IIs had, being pulled out so he could use the benefits of his CHRYSTHANTHENUM augmentations to work with his Mark-V armor. He later would receive the Generation Two MJLONIR after completing his training in the Spartan-IV Program. He was also recently equipped with UNSC AI Maria, a female "smart" AI created with the brain tissue of a deceased Spartan-III from Incognito Company (Maria-I422), who had been killed by the augmentations. His main weapons of choice (As of 2554) were the MA5D and the standard M6H, although he temporarily used a while he was stranded on Installation 00. However, he abandoned the Boltshot due to him finding another M6, but he ended up giving the Boltshot to the science team on the UNSC Under Summer's Gaze. Jay hoped that someday the UNSC and the Covenant would stop finding Forerunner artifacts, due to the artifacts causing unnecessary battles, and (mostly) started the Covenant as a whole. Biography Early Life - 2527-2531 Jay, as a child, was fairly loud, often stating the obvious, up until his father's death. His friends called him, the "walking megaphone", and he actually proudly took that title, openly saying it. He was often very protective of his siblings, even his older ones Recruitment - 2531 Before he was taken into the company, Jay Tyranian, son of Alan Tyranian, and Jay's twin sister, Jayne, recieved news of their their father's death when forces boarded Alan's ship and killed the crew, including Jay's father. His mother, Sarah Tyranian had become distraught, and she committed suicide, leaving Jay and Jayne as orphans. Jay was confronted by multiple agents a few days later, asking him to join the program, and Jay accepted, but with a catch-he could bring his younger sister with him. The agents told him they were thinking of recruiting her anyways, however, he was not accepted into Alpha Company, and instead was taken into Incognito Company. [[Incognito Company|'Incognito Company']] - 2531-2551 Jay was taken into program, along with is little sister, Jayne, when he was five years old. He was randomly assigned the number I425, and then educated by multiple ONI agents, along with the 148 other candidates. After his education was complete, they had their first training course, where he and the other candidates had to sprint through an obstacle course and help their fellow teammates if they fell. Jay managed to finish with his team, but ended up in second place, due to Rick-I331's team beating them. The Cantidates took this course every month, between tactics education, resulting in Jay's team eventually getting to first place. The next six years held hand-to-hand combat training and weapon training, and there was also two optional training courses, Field Medic training and Demolition training. Jay ended up taking an extensive course with demolition training and also hand-to-hand combat. He received decent scores for Demolition training and was praised in mastering Muay Thai, Jujistu and Karate, with his only match being his sister, who mastered Tae Kwon Doe, Jujitsu and Krav Maga. Finally, after his training, he was given his augmentations. However, he was one of the few in the Company who had the full benefits of the augmentations. For a long time, he was relieved to have survived the augmentation process. But after this, he learned that one of his teammates, Shane-I430, had been killed in the augmentations, including with another 20 of them who died. This almost made him go insane with grief, until he finally was given a mission, helping him get over this, which is what formed his sarcastic and cynical personality. Jay's final test was to infiltrate an Covenant base, outfitted with semi-powered infiltration armor. Infiltration - 2540 Jay managed to infiltrate the base, killing unsuspecting Covenant, managing to find the objective; a piece of Forerunner technology. He managed to collect the technology, and also ended up using a target locater to severely damage the base. He later escaped on a , where they returned to the Incognito's Night, however, this would be the last time he would return to the ship. Post-Infiltration - 2540 After his mission was finally completed, he was outfitted with his SPI armor for good, and was deployed alongside his fellow Spartan's on March 1st, 2538, where he was deployed on a Covenant-occupied shield world. Jay ended up leading Adam-I420, the team's field medic, Jayne, the team's best hand-to-hand fighter, and Kal, the team's jack-of-all-trades. The team attack a large Covenant base, succeeding. After the battle, they reunited with their fellow surviving Spartans, sticking together for while but then spreading out once more. Eventually, a year later, he participated on Installation 07, where he managed to "accidentally" blow up a Forerunner structure filled with Flood combat forms. He eventually evacuated with the rest of the Spartan's. MJOLNIR - 2551 Jay had received news in 2551 that he was to be pulled out from his more recent garrison, not being informed on what was happening. Jay, along with the rest of those being pulled out, were transported to Earth, where they were given Mark-V MJLNOIR armor, and Fireteam Gamma One became known as Anchor Team. The Fall Of Reach - 2552 Jay ended up fighting on Reach alone, due to Kal-I338 and Jayne-I428 leading an evacuation effort, with Adam-I420 going missing for three days. Jay managed to fend off as many Covenant as he could, finally managing to board a Covenant frigate and sabotaged the ship's slipspace drive, thus, when the ship went into slipspace, it exploded, with Jay escaping by stealing a banshee. After this, he rendezvoused with the rest of his team and escaped Reach, where Jay noticed the Pillar Of Autumn escaping, while Anchor Team escaped on a Pelican, where they later managed to land on the UNSC Spartan's Prayer. Battle Of New Mombasa - 2552 Jay and the rest of Anchor Team would fight in the battle as a very minor role, mainly fighting on the front lines, and I425 ended up hijacking a Banshee to provide air support. Jay ended up getting shot down and could've died, if it weren't for his armor. He would go unconscious for an hour and a half, until a group of Marines found him and woke him up. After this, he and a platoon of Marines took down an enemy Scarab to give civilians time to evacuate, thanks to Jox Regdinal ramming the machine with a Scorpion tank, allowing Jay the chance to hop on. Jay, Jayne, Kal, and Adam were finally given the orders to pull out, and they reluctantly did, taking a Pelican to do this. The Insurrection - 2553-2556 Jay's reaction to having to kill other human's was, well, quite concerning, as he didn't blink an eye when he was deployed onto the front lines against the insurrection. He managed to kill a large amount of insurrectionists. The Spartan-IV Program - 2557 In 2557, Jay was recruited to join the Spartan-IV Program as a result of his assassination of rebel leader, a former Spartan-III from Incognito Company, Casey-I323. He went through the training, and skipped the augmentation process, due to already being augmented in his early stages of being a Spartan-III. He received his Generation Two armor, however, he noted that he preferred the Mark-V and the Mark-VI over the newest generation of MJLONIR, saying it felt "cheap" compared to both the V and VI. The Second Battle of Requiem - 2558 Jay, like many other SPARTAN's, was trapped on Requiem, however, he led Kal 338 and a small group of Marines to attack a small Covenant patrol and hijack a Phantom, allowing them to scout out a Covenant base. Later, he managed to infiltrate the base and capture it. He managed to successfully interrogate an unknown Elite spy from the Swords of Sanghelios, who gave him information on what Jul' Mdama was planning. Unfortuantly, Jay took too long to give this information to the Infinity, causing the Infinity to find this information on it's own. The base would later be abandoned when the Infinity evacuated Requiem, and is now destroyed. Post-War The Raid - 2558 In 2558, the Spartan's Prayer ''and the ''Gladiator's Sun ''were attacked by a small group of Covenant remnant's who called themselves, "The Prophet's Vengeance". Jay had been sent to eliminate the leader of the newly formed Covenant, an Elite by the name of Hral Torumai. Jay managed to do this when Hral decided to die with honor and fight off Jay in a duel of energy swords. Jay managed to defeat Torumai and finally managed to cause the faction to collapse. After this, however, they were informed that Adam-I420 would be sent on a highly classified mission by ONI, which somewhat annoyed Jay. [[The Spartan's Prayer|'The Spartan's Prayer]] - 2558 Jay, like all of the forces on the UNSC Spartan' Prayer, ''had to deal with multiple insurrectionist groups, meaning he saw plenty of action onboard the ship, making him question how secure the ship actually was. However, this was due to there being a infiltration scheme planned by the Insurrectionists, as a quarter of the ship's crew were insurrectionists in disguise, letting hostile forces inside the ship. ' - 2558 Jay finally saw some action off of the Spartan's Prayer, ''when the ship crashed on Installation 00, where he, his sister, and Kal, fought off the Banished, being able to fend off Banished forces as long as they could. Later, Jay tried to contact the , but failed due to the 's jamming stations. After this failure, he and his group of survivors fought against the Banished and Flood for a Composer, with Jay's group evacuating after the Flood overwhelmed them. Later on, a battle for the Index broke out, where all of Jay's forces were killed, leaving only him, Jayne, and Kal surviving. They managed to destroy the jamming stations and make contact with the ''Strident-class frigate, the UNSC Under Summers Gaze. ' ' - 2558 After Jay evacuated Installation 00, along with the UNSC Under Summer's Gaze, he began suspecting that something was wrong with the ship's crew. He began looking around and found that an Insurrectionist group infiltrated the ship and began to wreck havoc. They managed to hijack the ship, however, Jay and Kal managed to shut the operation down, with Jay making the decision to throw the group out of the airlock. After going through with the decision, actually throwing them out the airlock, they re-took the ship. They managed to make a slip-space jump to Beta Hydri VI, where they made a rendezvous with Spartan-I303. After this, they attempted to contact Earth, however, they didn't realize that Earth had been taken by the Created twenty-four hours before they had arrived at the planet. Jay later participated in a battle against the local insurrection, resulting in many deaths from both sides, however, failing to defeat the innies and being forced to regroup. He later managed to hunt down the leader and neutralize him. '- 2558 After the insurrection on Beta Hydri VI was defeated, he decided to investigate Installation 02, due to wanting to bring his fireteam back to full strength by getting Adam-I420 back. However, the ''Under Summer's Gaze was disabled by a Guardian. A battle took place a few hours after the ship crashed, resulting in many of those who survived the crash either sustaining injuries or dead. During this battle, he was shot in the leg with a lightrifle. Later, in the aftermath of both the crash and the battle, Jayne, Kal, and an injured Jay, ran into Adam-I420 and Fred Tyranian, Jay's cousin. However, neither of them recognized each other, and Fred was shot through the head by a Promethean sniper. Another fight broke out soon after this, resulting in a squad of ODSTs, (Whom had survived the crash), being forced to interfere. However, Jay and Anchor Team heard news from the ODSTs who saved them; Cortana and her Created had taken over Earth. The group then ended up noticing the Guardian release another shockwave. '''The Library and the Corvette - 2558 Jay, like every other Spartan on any Halo installation, had to go through the task of making sure the enemy didn't find the Index. Jay ended up detonating explosives to block the doors to the room the Index was kept, and this actually almost worked, however, a Promethean Knight managed to cut through the rubble with its sword, allowing the Created to take control of the Index. After this, they discovered that there was a UEMC ship that had crashed on the Installation, that was somehow operatable. Anchor team attempted to clear out as many Created forces from the Installation and took the ship, managing to get the ship's slipspace drive up-and-running. However, the Guardian was spotted for a brief second releasing another shockwave, before the ship went into Slipspace. Jay later made a vow to not return to Earth until he received word of the defeat of the Created, which he did not receive for a very, very long time. - 2559 After they had finished the task of escaping from Installation 02, Anchor Team, now back at full strength, had managed to get the ship running and they made a slipspace jump to Neos Atlantis, they right away informed the UNSC of who they were. The UNSC forces there, skeptical, couldn't take them in, due to the orbital maintenence docks only serving much newer UNSC military vessels, and, as said earlier, due to many suspicions. However, they gave the ship temporary security clearance and told the team they could stay for one-hundred and sixty-eight hours, until they would have to leave on the UNSC Halo's Shadow, where they would later depart from. However, forty-eight hours into their stay, they were attacked by hostiles who worked for . (Again) - 2559 After leaving Neos Atlantis, the Halo's Shadow ended up following a Covenant Frigate via slispace, taking Anchor Team to the last place they wanted to go-Installation 00. After punching the wall due to frustration, Jay made the decision to investigate to see if the Banished still remained. To no one's surprise, the Banished had managed to survive against the Flood. However, Jay had been hoping that the Flood would have wiped them out, but he was more frustrated by the fact that he had returned to his least favorite place in the universe, Installation 00. After witnessing the Banished destroy the Corvette, he noted that the Banished had grown even stronger. Jay, deciding to hear the rest of Anchor Team's thoughts, he initially was going to go with Adam's plan, to leave and make sure to never come back. However, Jayne and Kal quickly shot down this idea, and the group returned to the Installation, where they investigated their former base, the other half of the Spartan's Prayer. The team recovered their goal; a HAVOC HAVOC Tactical Nuclear Weapon. However, the Banished ambushed them, destroying their ride back to the Halo's Shadow. However, they managed to push back the enemy opposition and managed to return to the ship, where it would launch the HAVOC Nuke and wipe out a Flood-infested area. The Shadow ''made a slipspace jump to the newly habitable Harvest. However, before they left, Jay thought he spotted a ship, however, he didn't say anything. ' '- 2559 When Anchor Team made it to Harvest, the ship landed on the planet and Jay immediately noticed that many of the soldiers there had low morale, due to news of another Insurrection. This annoyed Jay to the point of anger, and he immediately volunteered Anchor Team to take on the Insurrection. However, they were quickly attacked by insurrectionist forces, and Jay was forced to kill more humans. Jay, with a former human kill count of 47, was increased by 32 more KIA insurrectionists. Later, he killed more on Harvest when he got ahold of a rocket launcher and began blowing things up. However, a Guardian seemingly seemed to come out of nowhere. It did, however, release a shockwave. Jay and the rest of Anchor team, remembering what happened on Installation 02, got in a pelican and watched from space as Harvest was destroyed for the second time. '''Adrift - '''2559-2562 After escaping the vicinity of the destruction, the ship's fuel tank ran out. Jay stayed silent for most of the conversation, however, Kal pointed out that there were four cryotubes in the pelican, and that none of the others in the team didn't know this. Jay said that it was a little too convienant for the group, but he agreed to the plan, putting his AI, Maria, into the pelican itself, so if an anomaly came up, she could wake them. '''Waking up - '''2562 Jay and the rest of his team were woken up three years later, where things were already different; the Spartan-IVs were being killed at a massive rate, and many of the Spartan-IIs and IIIs had gone into hiding. Despite being somewhat disoriented, Jay and the rest of Anchor Team had somehow drifted over to Earth, where they saw the destruction that the Created had caused. Maria opened the door of the pelican, and Anchor Team was sucked into the vacuum of space, where they managed to get inside a wrecked ''Epoch-''class heavy carrier. Jay was actually surprised that there were no hostile forces nearby, and he suspected that the created had been defeated. But what also surprised him was that there were no bodies on the ship, despite the fact that there was no gravity on the ship, and that the other half of the ship was missing. Finally, they managed to get to the bridge, where they saw thousands upon thousands of wrecked UNSC and Covenant ships. Adam, who had brought his AI, Zoey, plugged the AI into the ship, and she confirmed that it was the Created who had caused this destruction. '''Maria's' Rampancy '''- 2562 Jay and Anchor Team returned to the pelican and attempted to recollect Maria, and they did, however, signs of rampancy were showing, and it seemed to Jay that they should at least leave his AI in the pelican. However, the rest of the team had grown fond of the AI, and Adam suggested a risky alternative; the Domain. Jay asked Adam how he heard about it, and Adam said he read it in a terminal on Installation 02. Jay, still skeptical, agreed to do it, and he asked Adam where it was. Adam, however, appeared to not know, and this complicated things. '''Survivors - 2562 The group finally made the decision to land on the surface of the planet, and they did, taking a strangely still intact pelican to do so. And even more strange was the fact that it still had enough fuel to get down to the planet. When they did, however, they discovered that the UNSC, in fact, still had a military presence on Earth, and they were rebuilding, with the rest of the UNSC heading towards Earth. However, they were dealing with Insurrectionist forces much more frequently, and it seemed that the team was dealing with the insurrection more and more as the years went by. Jay and the rest of Anchor Team were sent on a mission to eliminate the forces, despite the team's state. Sacrifice '- 2562 During the battle against the Insurrectionist forces, they were ambushed by the flood. Jay, managed to find a Slipspace drive, and he managed to weaponize the piece of tech. He told his team to run, and they did, and he activated the bomb. Jay K. Tyranian, is now dead. '''Imposter '- 2563 One year later, Anchor Team had finally gotten over Jay's death. However, someone wearing armor practically identical to Jay's was going around calling himself a Spartan-III, doing deeds that were downright wrong, such as multiple murders. Anchor Team managed to catch the imposter and subdue him, finding out that he was a rogue Spartan-IV with Gen-2 armor that was almost the same as Jay's was. Anchor Team was given permission to kill the imposter. '''Personality & Traits Jay was often known as sarcastic and occasionally impolite, so much so that it was surprising that he was even sent into the battlefield, but despite his attitude, was highly deadly in a fight, being skillful in a large amount of martial arts and a demolition expert, and never seemed to question orders.He also didn't seem to be afraid of the idea of dying, although he still tried to stay alive, for his sister's sake. It is this that got him killed. He was also very blunt when discussing life-threatening situations, or really any situations involving lots of death. As a child, he was often very protective of his family, and was seen as very strange by his classmates. Because of this, he was bullied until he joined the Company. While he was being trained, he was even more protective of his sister, and he, at first, did not work well in a team, despite being very social for his age. He ended up becoming the leader of the team after Shane-I430 was killed during the augmentation process. This put Jay in a position he hated, and he almost handed the position to Adam-I420, until he helped them win a challenge. Due to Jayne being his twin sister, many thought the two had twin telepathy, however, both thought of this being ridiculous, and even getting annoyed when someone said this. Jay even ended up denying that they were even relatives, seemingly to avoid hearing such annoying phrases about twins. He was also seen as rather talkative, with one of the most used lines from his peers being, "Shut up!" Jay had dark brown hair with blue eyes, with three scars over his left eye, and a thin scar on his right cheek. Skills Jay, trained in Hand-to-hand combat and Demolitions, mainly stuck to these skills when on the battlefield, while he used his weapons extensively. After he received his MJLONIR Armor, he mainly focused on his skills with weapons and Hand-to-hand combat, mainly only using demolitions in select cases, such as when he had to disarm an Insurrectionist bomb on Beta Hydri VI. He was also fairly skilled in knife combat, using this skill by throwing his combat knife at a Brute, piercing it's skull. Jay's skills in demolition work became rustier and rustier the less he used it, such as when he made a defective bomb on Installation 00, which fired three hours after it was supposed to be fired. Quotes 'Career Service Vitae' |} Equipment 2540-2551 Jay wore sage and green armor during his time with Incognito Company, and he would often use a in battle, and finally was pulled out by ONI to recieve his armor. 2551-2555 During this period of time, Jay used the his grey and blue Mark V armor in combat, until he was recruited into the Spartan-IV program. His main weapons of choice were the and the standard , with some use of the . 2555-2562 Jay would continue wearing his Gen 2 armor for the rest of his life, and he would use the and the standard during this time. He would end up using a as his sidearm a few months into him being stranded on Installation 00, after he found it in a weapon cache. Trivia * Jay often used a suppressed when he wore his SPI armor, despite his extensive use of the . * I425 was a rival to Rick-I331 and Spartan-I303, often arguing with them in dangerous situations. This led to I331s death. I303, eventually, held a grudge against I425. * Jays favorite assault rifle was actually the MA37 ICWS, despite never using it after recieving his Gen 2 armor. * Jay's middle name abbreviated is a pun, making the sound of "JK", which is an abbreviation for "Just Kidding" * The irony in Jay's death is that he died on the day he was born. * Jay's thoughts on the Generation Two armor are the author's thoughts as well. * Jay-I425 was JayStopMotionAndMore's first page on Halo Fanon. Confirmed Kill Tally The following was calculated through Jay's helmet camera, primarily the one from his Mark-V helmet. Due his Gen 2 helmet not containing a camera, he began manually counting. *'Elites ': 301 *'Brutes': 200 *'Grunts': 410 *'Jackals': 204 *'Hunters': 10 *'Skirmishers': 23 *'Humans': 228 *'Promeatheans': 101 *'Flood': 201 Appearances: Written Stories * Halo: The Spartan's Prayer (First Appearance) * Halo: Incognito Spartan * Halo: The Warrior's Gladius (Mentioned Only) Anchor Team Machinima Series * Season One * Season Two * Season Three * Season Four * Season Five * Season Six * Season Seven Other * Jay's Stop Motion and More's Christmas Special (Non-canon) * Jay's Stop Motion and More's First Machinima * 425 * Bomb (Non-Canon) Gallery AnchorTeamSPI.JPG|Jay in his SPI Armor on the left. 425Assasination.jpeg|Jay Assassinating an Elite JSMPic7.png|Jay, left, with the rest of Anchor Team Category:SPARTAN Category:Humans Category:IE Spartans